


There is not enough Sub!Loki in the world

by Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Loki, Sub!Loki, dom reader, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye/pseuds/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye
Summary: Random, short Submissive Loki Drabble
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	There is not enough Sub!Loki in the world

There are few things more glorious than having a Loki on his knees. At the moment, however, I can think of none.  
Because when he is below me, entirely in submission, I am no longer a mere mortal. I have the power of a god in my hands. I could build him up to the heavens or shatter him to pieces with a single word.  
When he moans and whimpers, when he _begs_ , I have never been so powerful and yet so weak in the same moment. Pale skin and dark lashes framing desperate, lust blown eyes are the most intoxicating drug ever created and I have never been so high. His sounds are melodies and his movements are poetry. Never has there been anything more worthy of being called art and I have the honor of being both composer and artist. It is a symphony of sighs, a painting of blushes and bruises. A breathtaking composition that no one else will ever hear or see. 

Because the rest of the world he commands to kneel, but only for me does he fall to his knees.


End file.
